Testing Loyalties
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: When you know their secret, they will test your loyalties. They will push your limits and they will make you one of them. But answer wrong and you won't make it through the end of the night. Bella/Edward, Bella/Emmett & Bella/Jasper


_**This was my entry for the "Are you afraid of the Dark contest by the Twi-Muses and Jaspers' Naughty Girls... I hope you enjoy...**_

**Pen-name: **Jaspers Sex Kitten

**Summary:** When you know their secret, they will test your loyalties. They will push your limits and they will make you one of them. But answer wrong and you won't make it through the end of the night. Bella/Edward, Bella/Emmett & Bella/Jasper

**Rating:** M for adult language and themes

**Beta**: MaitresseSaint

**Warnings**: Rated M for Adult and Dark themes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my dirty little mind *smirks*

**Prompt Number Used:** 44

**Songs for inspiration**: Skillet - Whispers in the Dark, Skillet - Monster, Saving Abel - The Sex is Good, Breaking Benjamin - Breath

**TESTING LOYALTIES**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Today was like any other day. I woke up, got dressed, and ran out the door just in time to make it to class. The looks I would get from him as I moved to my seat would send a shiver down my spine. The look in his eyes was one of hunger, but something about him had me relaxed. I would sit in class for hours a day with nothing more than him on my mind.

When the bell rang I knew what he would do. It was the same thing he did to me every day; he'd walk over to me and smirk. There was something in that smirk that was exciting and terrifying at the same time. The images I would see at night would spike my fear. The things I would see him doing. I really wondered about my sanity at times. I waited for the class to end, and as I bent down to grab my bag, I saw his cowboy boots. The lump in my throat formed and I slowly looked up.

My eyes met his as they did every other day and I was frozen in partial fear and delight. My body would tingle and then he would give me that damn smirk as I shivered. Watching him walk away was always a sorrowful moment - one my body needed. My knowledge of their kind helped me not be afraid, but did nothing for my desire to be around him especially

As I got ready for my classes images of him filled my head. Every time his golden eyes met mine my heart stopped. I felt compelled to move towards him. The only spark of sanity I had was fading fast, but at this point it didn't matter. I knew the legends, I knew the truth, but yet I still desired him.

Grabbing my bag and my keys I headed out the door.

"Good Morning, Bella."

I turned towards the voice and there stood Alice and Rose. The campus life wasn't for me, so if seeing them here wasn't odd enough, Alice walked up to me handing me an envelope. I opened it and smiled. It was from Jasper Whitlock. My heart fluttered as I read his scripted words...

"Bella, you're invited to a private party at the house. Tonight, 7:00 pm. I hope you're not afraid of the dark. Please come. I'd love to see you."

-Jasper-

"Thanks, Ladies. I'll be there. I'm off to class. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, Bella."

The way Rose said my name made my skin crawl, but as I made it to my car all thoughts of her were forgotten and my smile had widened. Jasper Whitlock... after all this time, had finally noticed me and wanted me... at the party. I squealed on my way to campus. All through class the only thing I could think of was him. I could hear Professor McMillan talking, but Jasper was all I could focus on.

Looking at my watch after class was finally over, I sighed. I had about an hour to get home, changed, and to the Cullen house. Luckily it wasn't far; just on the other side of town. I parked in the lot and ran inside heading straight to my closet. I quickly changed into a mini skirt, a tank top, and slipped on my flats. I grabbed my jacket on the way out the door and headed towards the Cullen's.

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

Looking at my family, I nodded as we all agreed to what we needed to do once Bella arrived. I went to get the things ready in the room. I have never heard anything from Bella that lead me to believe she'd speak of what I knew she knew. The first days of classes I did nothing but study her. She was definitely not like the other girls in this school. I laid out the blind fold and the scarves before making my way to the next room.

"Jasper, you and Emmett ready? Can you handle what you are thinking about doing?"

"Yes," Jasper growled. I shook my head. I met Emmett in the hallway and he nodded as he answered me silently... "Yes." I kept walking back out to the living room to await the only guest's arrival.

As the time passed I let Bella cross my mind. Were we doing the right thing? Is this what we needed to do? So many questions ran through my head, it made me glad I was the only one who could read minds. The sound of a car outside snapped me out of my own thoughts, and I watched as Alice and Rose went to greet our guest.

Emmett, Jasper and I went to our rooms to await Bella.

Room one... I stood at the door, hoping this was enough to break her... to make sure her alliance was with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

As I walked with Alice and Rose, I felt a little out of place. I had always felt like an outsider here. Plain… boring to look at, and standing by those two I really felt like the ugly duckling. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Edward standing at the door. I smiled softly and entered the room at his direction.

I turned back to see Alice and Rose whispering to each other before disappearing into the dark. The room was large, and it was hard to see where Edward was standing from where I was.

"Edward, I..." I trailed off as I felt a set of hands on my shoulders. My heart was already racing and the thoughts in my head were running wild.

"Bella, I know you know what we are."

Those words made my heart stop. How in the hell did he know what I knew? Was I right? There was no way in hell... I jerked away from him and started to shake.

"Edward, what do you want from me? Please let me out of here. This is not funny." My heart was beating so fast it was all I could hear. I felt his grip on me and I whimpered out as I felt his lips on my neck. "Please... don't..."

"Don't what, Bella?"

I had to try and get myself in the right mind frame. What could I say, 'Oh, nothing, Edward. Just don't bite me'? My mind was racing as I felt his hands move across my body. I wanted to say "No. Please stop.", but my body was aching for his sweet touch. The dreams and fantasies I'd had since I moved to Forks were of him and his brothers. They were all I thought of.

"Edward..." It was more of a moan as I felt his hands roam down my stomach. My core throbbed in excitement as I felt him slide my skirt up my delicate legs. I wanted his touch and my fantasies to come true.

"Bella, what do you know about us?" he whispered in my ear as I leaned back against his chest. I kept my eyes closed as I whispered back.

"Nothing..." I felt his hand skim over my center. My hips bucked slightly as I whimpered.

What happened next made my mind do more than spin. His seductive tone, my need; it was all too much. As his hands slid my panties down, I didn't protest. I couldn't. I wanted him. I wanted his touches. He kissed down my neck and I moaned as he sucked at the skin on the sensitive skin. I felt connected then I jumped as he growled in my ear. My desire spiraled at that sound.

"Edward... please..." I whimpered.

"Bella answer me and you can have what I know you want it. I can smell your arousal."

His voice was thick and needful as I felt his teeth scrape across my neck. The next words to escape made me stiffen.

"Vampire..."

"Bella, do you know what I can do to you?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared?"

"No, Edward... I just want you."

The feeling of his hands sliding across my – now - bare center was a feeling I wished for. I wanted it. No. I needed it. I felt my body tremble as his fingers moved across my folds. My hips bucking towards his hand greedily; ready for his every touch.

I whimpered as I felt his cold fingers rub my clit. My body jerked towards his touch. The moan left my lips before I could stop it and I heard him hiss. My body was on fire as I felt his long cold fingers slip inside me. I cried out in pleasure as I arched my back, my hips rocking with his every stroke. I wanted it, the impulses inside me were getting to the point I was panting as I felt his fingers plunge deeper inside me.

I bit my lip hard as I rocked harder. My moans getting louder as I felt my tummy flutter and tighten. I screamed out his name as I came. My body shook as felt limp against his body as I closed my eyes, my heart racing as I feel his fingers move from inside me. I felt a loss before I was moved to a bed and laid back. I still couldn't open my eyes as I felt my body relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Watching Bella with Edward my mind was racing as I let her emotions fuel mine. I pushed back everything she gave me. I had to fight not to run into that room and slam into her. I wanted her, even before all this "secret" shit started. The first day I laid my eyes on her, I wanted her. She called to me in a way no one else had before.

"Emmett, I need to get to her. Move," I snarled. His steal grip was around me and I was itching to get to the door.

I knew he wanted his moment with her, but she was mine. The growl building in my chest hit as I heard her whimpering his name. I pushed Emmett back and I pushed the door open, watching them. It wasn't until Edward growled at me that I stopped.

"Dude, you will have her stop being an ass," Emmett said as he pulled me from the room. Bella, my Bella, was in his arms. If he had been anyone else I would have killed him. I would bide my time until she was in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

Waiting on Edward, I tried to stay calm for Jasper. I knew this was hard on him, but it is what we decided as a group was the only true way to see if she was trust worthy. It wasn't something was did a lot, but it was fun. I watched as he paced.

"Yo, bro, chill the fuck out. She's enjoying herself," I said, smirking.

"Fuck off, Emmett, don't test me!" Jasper said to me glaring. I laughed and moved as I heard Edward lay Bella on the bed and exit the door.

"Emmett, your go, just no breaking her," Edward said, smirking.

"I won't don't worry," I said, walking back into the room and shutting the door. Making my way to the bed, I smiled as I see her laying out open and ready for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The time lapsed and I had no clue what time it was or where I was, but I didn't care, I felt a pair of hands moving across my legs. A feeling of lust hit me. My eyes stayed closed as I relished in the feeling.

I felt a tongue move across my thigh, an instant shiver ran through me as it neared my center; my body wanting it. I heard a growl as I felt the tongue move through my folds. I bucked and gasped as my eyes closed. The cool touch was enough to ignite the fire inside. I wanted it. I needed it. My heart was racing as I opened my eyes as I heard my name. Surprise washed over me when I saw Emmett looking back at me.

"Emmett?"

"Shh. I'm going to make you feel good, Bella. Promise," he said before his tongue ran back through my folds. My hips bucked more as I whimpered. I balled the sheets in my hand, turning them as my throbbing clit was encased in his lips.

"Fuck... yes..."

I felt a tingle run through me as my orgasm built. My stomach fluttered, my back arched and I was panting as I felt his finger enter my center, stretching me completely. It was hard to focus as I heard Emmett say may name.

"Bella, answer me or I stop."

"What?" I gasped out as I felt him slow his finger.

"God... please don't stop," I begged.

"Tell me, then. How do you know about us?" he said as he added a second finger. My body was on fire as I looked down at him.

"Jake... the stories... they..." I trailed off as I felt the pressure on my clit increase. I cried out as I felt his grip on my hips, he pushed me open further as his tongue attacked my center; his growls sending a powerful vibration through me.

"Em... FUCK... please!"

I begged as I felt my body tighten and shake around him. My eyes closed tightly as I gripped the covers tighter, screaming out his name as I came hard around his fingers, my throbbing center in overload as I breathed heavily.

"Mhm, Bella you taste so good," he said sitting up and licking his lips. I was in pure bliss, my eyes closed again as I tried to regain control over my shaking body.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

My need and desire for Bella continued to rise as the night went on. Her arousal, her heart beat, just everything about her, was sending me I to overload. Watching Emmett and Edward change places I had to fight to gain control. I wanted to be the one in there. She was mine.

I growled in frustration as I paced the hallway. I heard Alice and Rose come in and ask how things were going, but I ignored them. I only focused on Emmett pleasing my girl. My lust and desire seeped from me as I heard the girls groan.

"Jasper, focus, unless you want me to fuck Edward right here in the hallway!" Rose snapped as I turned to her and laughed.

"Sorry, sis. I'm trying..." I trailed off. My eyes closed and I focused on Bella. I listened to her heart beat and tried to calm down as I heard Emmett growl. My eyes popped open and I pulled Alice from the door way.

"This ain't no peep show, Darlin'. You can have your man back in a little bit." I said through clenched teeth.

She stomped off to the living room and I laughed as Rose followed. I moved back to the door and waited knowing I'd finally get to have her soon.

I waited and waited for Emmett to open that damn door. It seemed like an eternity. I growled as he came out licking his lips.

"Relax, she's ready for you, now," he said, laughing.

"Ass..." I growled as I walked in and shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I kept my eyes closed after Emmett left. My body was still shaking as my muscles tried to relax. I felt him move beside me. I relaxed and opened my eyes. Jasper stood there, his arms crossed, and I felt the throbbing in my center start again. The look on his face was one I had seen before. The hunger in his eyes. I smirked and sat up on my elbows, looking to his eyes.

"They saved the best for last, I see."

"Bella, do you trust me?"

I nodded as I bite my lip. My trust was there - he'd always been there for me. The deep sound of his voice sent a chill through me as I watched him move to the night stand by the bed. I shivered when I saw the scarf, but his next words where the real surprise.

"This may hurt a little."

In a split second I was laying back and tied to the rails of the head board. My heart raced and I had to fight to keep my moan in. I let my eyes move back to his as he undressed and climbed up on the bed. I let my eyes run down his lean, muscular body and I licked my lips.

The rumble in his chest, that sound alone did things to my body I hadn't imagined and I whimpered. My body was aching for his touch. The look on his eyes a he moved to hover over me made my heart skip a beat. It was chilling and scary at the same time, only making my desire grow as I tried rubbing my thighs together.

His hands ran down, over my skin. A tingle ran through me before he moved his lips to mine; our kiss slow and intense. I felt a warmth move through me as his hands roamed my body. I gasped against his lips as I felt him teak my nipples hard. I looked into his eyes as he smirked.

"Now my sweet, Bella.. you will have to answer these questions correctly... or pay a price," he said, smirking. I felt a chill run through me as his hand moved down my body.

"Jasper..." I moaned as his fingers met my clit. I closed my eyes as my hips bucked into his hand as I bit my lip hard, pulling at the restraints.

"Bella, look at me," his voice was low but commanding.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His smirk set me on fire as his fingers moved harder against my throbbing clit. It was like he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Good girl. Now tell me what you know about us."

"You... mhm.. vampires," my voice was heavy and needful as I felt my body start to tighten. My need and desire for him were growing and I couldn't stop it. I wanted him more than I had wanted anyone. It was as if my my reaction to the Edward and Emmett were his. He was willing me to be this way. I didn't care, I relished the feeling. I wanted to be screaming his name.

"Does that scare you Bella?"

"No... no.. it doesn't..." My words were strangled as I kept my eyes on his.

"Have you told anyone else about us, Bella? I will know if you are lying,"

"No..." My voice cracked as his fingers slid into my center. He was driving me wild but my body was craving it. I couldn't fight the feelings as I buck and pulled at the restraints more. "Jasper... please..."

"Please what Bella?"

I couldn't answer him. My voice was gone as I whimpered with each stroke of his fingers. I felt a sharp pain on my thigh, but it was no concern as I felt my body start to tighten. I felt his tongue run up my thigh and another moan escaped me. It wasn't until I looked down that I saw he had blood on his lips. I wasn't scared, I wasn't afraid, I was more turned on.

"That's it Bella... cum for me," he growled out.

It was like the will I had in me was to make him happy. It was like I was drawn to him. I saw his head turn slightly and I growled. I leaned back and moaned as I felt another sharp pain on my other thigh. My heart was beating faster as I felt my toes curling. His fingers were moving inside me faster and harder.

"Yes... Jasper..." I screamed out his name as I felt my body tighten up. His fingers moved impossibly faster the higher my body went. I arched off the bed and I shook as my orgasm rocked through my body.

Panting and moaning, I felt his fingers slow and move from inside me. I laid there limp, covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavy. He moved my fingers to his lips and as his tongue darted out across them I moaned. Something about him was making me so in need, I was getting dizzy. I wanted him... I had to have him.

"Jasper... please... I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I watched as she withered under me. The simplest of touches made her arousal that much stronger. I had to fight to keep control and not let her break me. I let my eyes meet hers again as I heard her beg for me. I still had a few questions to ask, but the smell of her arousal, her blood, her body was a siren song to me and I needed her in every way.

I moved to hover over her, pressing my lips to hers. The passion in the small kiss grew as I moved my body closer to hers. The warmth of her against my cold skin sent goose bumps across her skin and I grinned before moving back to look into her eyes.

"Bella, I want you to be with me," I said as I felt her shiver again.

I let my tip tease her as I watched her. My body ached for her as I heard her whisper.

"I want you. Please."

I gently slid my shaft inside her. Her tight center, gripped me as I let out a growl. I pushed into her deeper and I felt her shudder as she let out a loud pant. My name falling from her lips again. As I moved deeper and harder into her center, I closed my eyes. I was with the only woman I had wanted to be within a century and I had no idea if she wanted me. I knew she lusted for me, but did she want me. It wasn't until I heard her mutter the words that I felt content in what I had to do.

"Jasper... I.. yes.. I'm yours..."

My hips pushed harder as I felt her center tighten even more. I wanted to make her truly mine. I needed her forever. It however wasn't my choice. I had to make her mine...

"Bella... fuck!"

I felt my release building as she wrapped her legs tightly around me waist. I bucked harder as I felt her mood switch from pleasure to pain. The animal inside me was winning as I tried to rein him in. I could smell the blood as she cried out. I growled as her head turned to the side.

I had lost my battle with the monster. Her center pulsated as my release hit and I sank my teeth into her neck. Her blood filled my mouth before I heard the door open. Bella and I were completely connected as I let her blood enter me. I knew to stop I had no desire to drain her. However, I would make her mine forever.

I quickly moved to bite her wrists, her ankles and the backs of her knees. I made sure to lick each mark to seal in the venom. Her small whimpers hit me as I move beside her. I pull her against my cold body to ease her pain. I tuned everyone out and only focused on Bella's heart beat. The one sound I would never hear again, but I would have her forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Comments:<strong> I hope you enjoyed that... I did *laughs* No leave me a message and let me know your thoughts...


End file.
